


A Kiss to Make It Feel Better

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [4]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, IT'S THE GOOD KUSH, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No Slash, Non-Sexual, healing kisses!!!!, kissing your homies is NOT gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Hyrule being soft.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Time (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Twilight (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 15
Kudos: 305





	A Kiss to Make It Feel Better

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy yo gurl back at it again with cute shit
> 
> based off of the one animation that idk how to inbed :(
> 
> I HAVE FOUND THE CUTE SHIT
> 
> https://thetoyboxs.tumblr.com/post/190605418373/haha-ive-cheated-tumblrs-stupid-limits

Legend was good at hiding injuries. Too good. Hyrule had gotten a habit of checking him over every time they fought a large group of monsters. More times than not, Legend is injured.

They're fighting a lynel from Wild's Hyrule. Hyrule was trying his hardest to keep everyone else safe, as Wild went in head first, Twilight pulling on his hawkeye mask and shooting arrow after arrow. Legend and Warriors went in after the idiot. Soon, Time, Legend, and Hyrule ran in after.

Four and Wind stayed back and helped Twilight from afar. Blood is on Hyrule's hands from the constant flow of blood from the beast. Wild was the first to notice the dark colour.

“It’s infected!” He scowled and Hyrule tensed in fear, unknown to anyone else. Warriors slashed harder in response to that, blood getting on him, and his scarf.

Hyrule wished they could've gone around, but he knew they couldn't. The lynel blocked their way, which Wild said while is weird, they are protective of their land. They were gotten no choice but to fight.

After the beast was defeated, the group is taking a breather. Warriors was cursing as he took his scarf off, checking the stains out and how much they were going to be a pain. Twilight, Wind, and Four came back to the other six, Twilight mumbling about how sore his shoulder is.

Hyrule wiped the sweat from his forehead as he eyed the Heroes, checking for injuries, namely, Legend. He's stoic, as usual, but Hyrule can see a layer of pain from his eyes as the former tried to subtly limp to the group.

Wild collected parts of the lynel (“Ew!” Wind stuck his tongue out as Wild smirked at him) while Time called for camp, the sun lowering and the moon rising.

Legend limped to his spot and sat down, looking around to see if anyone was looking, and when concluding no one was, he lifted his tunic to inspect the gash on his thigh. He winced at the sight.

Hyrule popped up behind him. “That looks bad.” Legend flinched and quickly lowered the tunic, looking back at the healer.

“Can you not do that?!” Legend whispered. Hyrule grinned slightly and sat beside the other Downfall Hero.

“Can you not hide your injuries?” Legend rolled his eyes.

“I'm not injured.”

It was Hyrule’s turn to roll his eyes. “Look, you might be a veteran, but you don't have to hide any of your injuries.”

“I'm fine, ‘Rule,” Legend looked away from him. Hyrule huffed.

“Let me see.”

“No.”

“Legend! Let me see!” Hyrule glared at Legend. Said man just glared back. 

Hyrule groaned and mustered every inch of magic he could, from his core to his lips, kissing Legend's cheek. The veteran's eyes got wide as he felt the gash on his thigh heal. His face and ears flushed red.

“I- Uh- Wha..?” Legend stammered, looking at his successor. Hyrule smiled proudly.

“Hope you feel better,” Hyrule poked Legend's cheek and stood back up, leaving an embarrassed, and healed, Legend behind.

After Hyrule kissed Legend's cheek, he got the brilliant idea of healing everyone else that way. His next chance came when they were attacked by lizalfos. Hyrule couldn't recall the world they are in but, it didn't matter.

These shits were infected as well, Hyrule noted their dark blood on his green tunic. He huffed, as he got his tunic cleaned yesterday! He ripped his sword out of a lizalfos' chest. 

Wild and Twilight were holding their own fine, as is Time. Legend seemed bored at the pack of lizalfos.

He saw Wind get knocked down by a shield, but he rolled out of the way. Warriors seemed to be taking most of the enemies. Hyrule rolled his eyes, running his sword through a lizalfos, when he heard someone cry out in pain to his left.

He looks over to see Sky holding his ground with the Master Sword, but blood was running down his face. As these lizalfos, were in fact, infected, it didn't take a genius to know that was Sky's own blood.

Sky seemed to be fine after that, telling Time his head got hit. Hyrule got called over, and he checked over his head. Sky's scalp was cut in a few places, but no bone damage seemed to take place.

Hyrule took Sky's chin, the Chosen Hero got confused at the action.

“'Rule…?” Sky started but paused as Hyrule pressed his lips to his cheek. Sky's ears went red, but he began to smile, feeling his head heal, and feel much better.

“Do you feel better?” Hyrule asked with a smile. Sky nodded, a smile prominent on his face.

“Yes, thank you.”

Wild was prone to getting hurt. He seemed to gain 3 new scars every day! Twilight got very exasperated by his protégé every time he came back bleeding. After healing Sky, Hyrule knew that Wild is going to need to be healed soon.

Time allowed Wild and Hyrule to go exploring and find any resources. Twilight tried to argue, but Time just gave him a glare and his successor backed off.

Wild took pictures of flowers with a soft smile on his face while they walked. He kept his Sheikah Slate in his hands and took scenery pictures, and one of Hyrule sniffing a flower. 

“Hey, let's go this way, ‘Rule,” Wild pointed to their left.

“Alright,” Hyrule started off that way, when he heard a thud behind him. He turned around to see Wild on the floor. The idiot jumped off the tree he was on! Hyrule got over to the Champion and helped him up, noting how his cheek was cut.

Wild huffed when he felt it, and shrugged it off, heading to the direction he pointed to. Hyrule stood as well and thought of stopping him, but he got a better idea.

He got over to Wild and pulled his hair to the side.

“Huh?” Wild began to turn but stopped as he felt Hyrule kiss the back of his neck. It tickled, and Wild started laughing.

“That tickles!” He grinned over at Hyrule who just smiled and he raised his hand to his face, feeling his cut healed. “Oh, thank you, ‘Rule!”

“You're welcome, Wild!”

Wolfie came and go around the camp here and there. The odd thing is that Twilight was never there, but Hyrule never questioned it. One night, Hyrule was having a nightmare.

He dreamed that his blood has been taken, and that Ganon was resurrected and the events after. He dreamed of everyone dying, and it would be his fault, it would be his fault, it would be hi-

He woke up in a cold sweat and sighed, pressing his face into his hands and running his hands through his hair. He looked up to see everyone asleep, except Time, who was on watch.

He noticed Wolfie trot over to him, and Time turned back, knowing that Wolfie would comfort Hyrule. The traveler smiled at the sight of the wolf, as he plopped down next to Hyrule.

“Hey Wolfie,” Hyrule said softly, bringing a hand to his head. “Just a nightmare about my blood resurrecting Ganon.”

He frowned when he felt something wet from under the fur. “Are you hurt, Wolfie?” He asked softly, and Wolfie whined. He brought his hand back and confirmed that that is in fact, blood.

“Poor baby…” Hyrule trailed off softly, then kissed in between Wolfie's eyes, smiling when he pet back over the spot and felt nothing wet.

Warriors might be a good fighter, but he's still a dumbass. Hyrule knew he's a Captain in the Hyrulian Army, but damn does he fail to show it sometimes.

Hyrule watched this absolute idiot go head first into a bokoblin camp after Time went through a plan. Wild and Legend immediately followed, but Hyrule just knew Warriors was going to get himself in trouble.

“These bitches are infected!” Warriors hisses as he runs a bokoblin through.

From there, it was a massacre, bokoblin bodies piled up slowly.

“How the hell are they getting back-up?!” Wild yells out during the chaos. Twilight pushed an enemy off his sword and wiped the blood off of his eyebrow.

“Fuck if I know!”

A moblin came up behind Warriors, and before anyone can warn him, a bat smacked him off a nearby hill.

“WAR!” Wind cried out as Time killed the moblin quickly and swiftly. Hyrule ran to the edge to see that Warriors was already standing. He gulped and carefully slid down the surprisingly steep hill.

Once he reached the bottom where Warriors is, he noticed that he has a black eye, quite a few scratches, but he seems mostly fine. Hyrule lets out of a sigh of relief.

“You idiot!” Hyrule scolds Warriors, who looked at Hyule.

“It’s not my fault!” Warriors tried to counter, but Hyrule shook his head, raised his hands and took a hold of Warriors scarf.

“'Rule?” He asked confused, but the traveler ignored him and pressed a kiss to the Captains neck. Warriors eyes widened as he parted his lips.

“I- What?” Warriors mumbled in embarrassment, his ears turning red.

“Idiot.”

Hyrule ticked off the people he had kissed: Warriors, Wild, Legend, and Sky. He had Twilight, Wind, Time, and Four to surprise. 

As Twilight shoots from afar, despite being perfect at sword fighting, he rarely ever gets hurt. The last time was months ago when a keese hit him with electricity (Wild's Hyrule really sucked).

Twilight was fighting a wolfos, and it seemed to be going in Twilight's favour. The ranch hand was quick and swift, dodging with a backflip and stunning the beast with a quick shield bash.

Time was fighting his own wolfos, as the rest fought a lynel (Now enemies were being pulled out of nowhere?!). They saw the wolfos were infected, but the lynel wasn't.

Wild mounted the lynel and performed the finishing blow, heavily breathing, and they turned to help Time and Twilight. As Time seemed to struggle a little bit, they went to help him. Just as they got there, Twilight lost his footing and the wolfos slashed at him, tearing a wound from his arm down his stomach.

The man cried out and pushed his Ordonian sword into the wolfos, killing it. As Sky slays Time's wolfos, Hyrule ran over to Twilight, who was holding his stomach and arm, wincing.

Hyrule gripped onto Twilight's fur coat and stood on his tiptoes, kissing the taller's nose. As the wounds close up, Twilight closes his eyes, smiling and accepting the kiss.

“Thank you, ‘Rule.”

Wind sat by the sea with a smile on his face. While they were at Wild's Hyrule, they were visiting Lurelin Village, which was located right next to sea.

“Pretty, huh?” Wild sat next to the boy. Wind smiled at the Champion.

“Yeah, but not as pretty as my sea,” He replied. Wild laughed softly and handed him a banana. Wind took it with a smile and began to peel it. Taking a bite, and looking back out to the peaceful sea brought a smile to the boys face.

As it neared dark, Wind stood up and started heading to the inn, when he heard a sound. He headed over, curiosity getting the best of him.

He heard a pop, then a laugh. He gasps as he pulls out his sword. A thin, gangly figure stood in front of him, before disappearing and reappearing somewhere else. Wind groans softly and begins to fight with the Yiga Footsoldier.

He didn't notice his arm getting sliced opened as he slays the member, and he heads to the inn with a sigh. Hyrule was heading to his bed when he notices Wind.

“Oh, hey, Wind,” Hyrule smiles and Wind waves back softly, showing the bleeding gash on his arm. Hyrule's eyes widened. “What happened!?”

Wind explained with a heavy sigh, and Hyrule finally just pushed Wind's cheeks together and kissed his forehead.

“Oh,” Wind giggled as his cut healed.

“Now, off to bed.”

It was early in the morning and the group was gathering their things. Wild barely had gotten sleep, and it looked like Twilight didn't get enough either. Sky was still tired and on the opposite end of the spectrum, Wind was absolutely to the brim with energy.

Hyrule himself was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep was a nice feeling, a temporary demo of death, if you will. Death scared him terribly, but sleep eased his anxieties. 

Time, physically, is an older man, but mentally, he's just as much of a dumbass. He plays pranks with Legend on Warriors, and even helps Wild scheme against Twilight.

It was refreshing to know that Time had a younger sense of humor, but at the same time, they were in this predicament.

Time had basically caused a while village to go against them. It was a simple mistake, in that he stepped on a cucco. The village men stormed up to him with pitchforks and demanding that he left in that instant. He tried to explain himself, but a man cut him deeply with a pitchfork.

All 9 Links left in a hurry, thoroughly disgusted with the village's actions. Hyrule walked up to their unofficial leader, worried.

“Are you okay?” He asked, eyeing the cut. Time shrugged it off.

“I'm fine,” Time responded. “It's just a scratch.”

Hyrule glared at the man before promptly pulling him down and kissing his jawline. Time's eye widened and his mouth shaped into one of shock. The cut healed and Hyrule smiled proudly at the man, turning around and walking a different way than where they were heading.

Four is a level-headed person. It's rare if you see him angry, or emotional for that matter. He smiles, and laughs, and jokes, but he seems to have complete control of his stronger emotions.

Even in battle, he has a cool mind, and thinks evenly and smartly. Yes, he is also a dumbass, but not when he's in battle. He had patience that Legend dreams to have.

He's also a smith, which proved to be really cool when Wild got a weapon forged by the smaller, and it proved to last a while, but it broke eventually. Wild said it reminded him of the Hylian shield in that manner. So, it was very shocking when they were attacked by some bokoblins and Four snapped. He blew through the hoard like a man on a mission, blood staining his multicoloured tunic, though he didn't mind.

Four's hair waved through the wind as he killed monster after monster, leaving Twilight to kill any stragglers. Four only stopped when he finished, but he soon collapsed, red blood peeking through the dark infected blood.

The group ran over to the small Hero, Hyrule getting there first.

“Four? Four? Wake up, buddy,” Hyrule slapped his cheek softly, making the smaller groan in response. Four's eyes flutters open, looking at the traveler.

“Where are you hurt?” Hyrule asked softly, and Four simply gestured to his midsection. Hyrule nodded and pulled the smaller close, pressing a kiss to his head. Four, being exhausted, simply nodded.

“Thank you.” He said, before passing out again.

Hyrule was reading a journal of his, standing upright and focusing on the words. He only stopped when he was tackled into a hug by Wind, being caught by Legend. He grew confused.

The others came over with soft smiles gracing their faces. Warriors took his left hand while Four took his right. He took note of Time and Wild getting behind him, as well as Sky being on his right, and Twilight being on his left.

Warriors pressed a tender kiss to his hand, Four following soon enough. Wind kissed his jawline, while Sky held onto his chin and kissed his cheek. He felt Twilight pressing a soft kiss to his ear, while Legend kissed the back of his head, while Time and Wild kisses a side of the hair on his head.

He felt himself grow flustered and he lets out a laugh. Wind breaks and starts giggling, pressing his face into Hyrule's neck. The others start breaking as well, laughing, Twilight's laugh more prominent than the others, maybe Sky’s as well.

“Thank you guys,” Hyrule giggled.

“No problem, ‘Rule,” Legend smirked, ruffling his hair.


End file.
